


Yo no quería esto, antes de morir.

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Tenía un prometedor futuro, hasta que un violador me lo arrebató todo. Mi virginidad, mis sueños y... mi vida.ADVERTENCIA: SEXO NO CONSENTIDO.
Kudos: 1





	Yo no quería esto, antes de morir.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que este relato sea de su agrado, en esta ocasion es narrada por una mujer, en las siguientes series seran por un hombre. Si les gusta mucho este relato, quizas piense en continuarlo. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: SEXO NO CONSENTIDO, violacion, menores de edad, violencia de género.

Narra Alexia:

Este año supo arrancar maravilloso. Había ganado una beca completa que me permitía pagarme una estancia en el extranjero, mientras aprendía inglés. No cabía en mí lo contenta que estaba cuando me llegó el correo de conformación. Creí que mi destino estaba claro, quería ir a Brighton; un entrañable pueblo al sur de Inglaterra, que en las fotos parecía maravilloso.

Esa misma mañana, me puse a planearlo todo: el viaje, las clases de inglés y la estancia. La espera hasta el mes de julio se hizo larga, pero finalmente llegó el momento de disfrutar los frutos de mi esfuerzo. Y allí estaba, llevaba ya una semana y me sentía totalmente integrada en el ambiente. Hice todo tipo de amigos en la residencia y disfruté de los ratos libres. Visité cuanto sitio turísticos pude, puesto que el buen tiempo me acompañó toda la semana. Pensé que sería un verano para recordar, todo marchaba perfecto... y no me equivoqué, sí sería memorable.

Algo se torció al inicio de la segunda semana en Brighton. Nada más levantarme de la cama, el martes por la mañana; cuando el sol clareaba, noté que algo estaba mal. Algo no andaba bien en mi cuerpo. Era raro, porque tenía la sensación de haber descansado muy bien durante la noche. ¿Podía ser la regla? Recuerdo haberlo descartado al instante. Era imposible, si me había bajado justo antes de viajar. Entonces, ¿qué podía ser?

Me deslicé en silencio de la cama, mi roomie, Sharon, aún estaba dormida. Se dirigí al baño y, una vez dentro, me senté encima de la taza del váter. El corto camino que había recorrido hasta el cuarto de baño me había causado dolor; un dolor que parecía concentrarse en mis partes más íntimas. De repente, unas intensas ganas de orinar me invadieron. Me incorporé para subir la tapa del váter, me bajé las bragas y me subí el camisón, sentándome con urgencia sobre el inodoro. Al momento de hacer lo propio, me sorprendieron dos cosas: la primera fue ver que las braguitas tenían rastros rojizos, los cuales no podía explicar, la segunda y más importante, era el experimentar una sensación de intenso dolor mientras intentaba expeler la orina de mi cuerpo. No pude evitar pegar un chillido que despertó a mi compañera. Estaba meando sangre.

—¡Sharon! —la llamé.

Ella no tardó en llegar; ya se había despertado con el chillido y ya había entrado en el cuarto de baño, donde yo orinaba sin ninguna privacidad aparente. Pero cuando vio lo que quería enseñar, Sharon lo entendió todo.

—Mira, esto es una estupidez. Alexia, tienes una infección urinaria. —diagnosticó ella, con un gesto de preocupación.

Yo era un mar de lágrimas. No entendía qué me pasaba ni por qué, solo quería dejar de sufrir.

—Haz algo, Sharon... —pedí suplicante.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Tenemos que ir al médico, no hay otra opción. Hoy nos saltaremos las clases, te acompañaré.

—No, de ninguna manera —repliqué —. No estoy tan mal como no poder valerme por mí misma. Puedo tomar el autobús o un taxi perfectamente para llegar al hospital. No tienes por qué perder clase por mí.

—Pero si lo hago por ti, Alexia.

Insistí tanto con que podía ir sola al hospital que logré persuadirla, luego de quince minutos de agonía. Entre que Sharon se arreglaba, porque no quedaba mucho para el inicio de las clases de ese día, la conversación continuó.

—Bien, daré aviso de que hoy no podrás ir — Me dijo—. Voy saliendo. Si te pasa cualquier cosa y tengo que ir a ayudarte, no dudes en llamarme, ¿está bien?

Apenas llegábamos una semana de convivencia en conjunto, pero Sharon era de esas personas con las cuales tomas confianza enseguida. Me trataba como su hija, cuando lo cierto era que yo le llevaba año y medio. Morena, de cabello azabache, era considerada por mí como toda una belleza. Recuerdo haberla visto revisar el contenido de su bolso, mientras metía el móvil. Si tan solo me hubiese retractado allí, tal vez...

—Espero que te atiendan en nada y te mejores, ¿okey?

—Gracias, Sharon, nos vemos luego —. Sharon desapareció tras el umbral y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sola, en el pequeño cuarto, me dispuse a considerar mi situación. Seguía sintiendo muchas ganas de orinar, aunque ya sabía lo que ello conllevaba. Sin embargo, no consideraba posible llegar hasta el hospital con tantas ganas de hacerlo. En el baño, me armé de coraje y contuve el dolor mientras orinaba una vez más lo que no había tenido valor de terminar antes. Definitivamente, aquello era horrible.

Con tal de sosegar el malestar, me desnudé allí mismo y me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente empezó a salir al de poco tiempo y por un momento me alegré de no tener problemas de ese estilo en la residencia.

Cuando salí de la ducha, el agua aún corría por las formas de mi cuerpo. Algo que me daba pena admitir era el gustar de mirarme en el espejo desnuda, antes de ponerme la toalla. Como siempre, ese día me miré a mí misma. El cuerpo femenino era mi debilidad y mi egolatría no se limitaba a mi encantadora personalidad. Me consideraba bella. Mi rostro era pequeño, de gestos muy agraciados. Tenía los ojos de papá, color gris, y el cabello ondulado de mamá. Mi cuerpo era de talla mediana; no contaba con grandes pechos, pero si tenía algo de lo cual podía presumir: mi trasero; enfundado en unos vaqueros prietos era de lo más atractivo. También podría hablar bien de mis piernas ejercitadas tanto atletismo. Con algunas calzas deportivas sacaba a relucirlas muy bien. Sin duda, estaba orgullosa de mi cuerpo pero lo acontecía no me dejaba concentrarme. El dolor de mis partes inferiores no mitigaba, así que decidí acabar su show narcisista, vestirme y ponerme en marcha rápido.

Ni siquiera paré a desayunar. Elegí ropa algo ligera porque el día se presentaba caluroso. Me vestí con una camisa de lino blanca con botoncitos dejando un poco de escote, unos pantalones cortos a la altura de las nalgas, unas medias y unas botas graciosas con borla. Rápidamente, tomé el bolso y se dispuse a salir al hospital.

Justo en ese momento, como una última suplica de un destino benevolente, se me cruzó por la cabeza que quizás debí haber dejado que Sharon me acompañara, ya que el caminar me costaba un poco. Pero me decía a mí misma apenas tendrá que andar, iría en algún tipo de transporte hasta el hospital. Tampoco me percaté de ello en ese instante, pero tal parece que salí tan apresurada de la residencia que olvidé el móvil en la mesita de noche. Ya me arrepentiría de ello.

Era la hora pico. Desde la parada del bus, vi uno me llevaba al centro, pero estaba tan abarrotado que me di cuenta de que no podría sentarme, lo cual era una desventaja. Si podía sentarme notaría menos el picor, lo haría el viaje algo menos tortuoso. Por tanto, decidí recurrir a un taxi, que solían circular libres por la ciudad durante todo el día. Solo tuve que esperar tres minutos hasta que pasó uno con la luz verde que indicaba «FREE». Levanté la mano para que se detuviese y se acerqué a la ventanilla del taxi. El taxista era un hombre grandote, de unos cuarenta años, blanco y con gafas de sol. Expliqué en inglés que quería ir al hospital con cierta urgencia y me monté en el vehículo.

Tal vez, si él no hubiese llevado puestas aquellas gafas, su mirada lo habría delatado. Creo que lo tenía todo pensado; sino era yo, pudo haber sido cualquiera... Ya no recuerdo bien el trayecto, no iba muy atenta a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, estoy consciente de que llevaba una mala cara. Cada tanto cerraba los ojos por aquel dolor que pinchaba más debajo de mi ombligo.

El auto arrancó, en dirección al centro. No dije nada, pero una extraña incomodidad se palpaba en el aire. El conductor carraspeaba fuerte y es removía sobre su asiento, como nervioso.

Llegar al hospital no llevó más de siete minutos. El edificio estaba abarrotado, pero disponía de un parking subterráneo libre a clientes. Justo en ese momento, el taxista me comentó que podía dejarla debajo y tomar directamente el ascensor a planta, que era considerablemente más rápido que la entrada principal. Acepté..., y me llena de cólera mi ingenuidad, cómo podía creer semejante mentira.

El taxi bajó y entramos en el parking. No había mucho sitio en la primera planta, por lo que el taxista descendió hasta la cuarta donde, para mí suerte, estaba casi todo vacío.

El taxi se estacionó en un lugar bastante recóndito del parking, entre dos columnas y una pared que era difícil de ver desde otro sitio... El taxímetro con el coche detenido marcaba 25 libras, que me pareció caro pero no quería perder tiempo protestando. No obstante, al tenderle el dinero, este no pareció tener mucha prisa en cobrarme.

Algo me iluminó y comprendí: El conductor había preparado todo a la perfección. Con un ademán apartó el dinero de su vista y con la otra me agarró fuertemente del muslo. Estaba experimentando mis últimos minutos con vida.

—¿Qué?—pregunté por inercia, pero ya lo sabía. Apenas comenzaba mi pesadilla.

El taxista tomó una toalla sucia y me la metió con fuerza en la boca. Era una gamuza que estaba asquerosa de aceite, con la que seguro limpiaba el coche luego de trabajar. Grité, pero la gamuza almohadillaba bien mis chillidos. De repente, con un golpe seco en la cabeza que me propinó él, me quedé muy atontada. La otra mano de él agarró mi muslo con tanta fuerza que desgarró la media en tiras. Ese patán tenía toda la fuerza que a mí me faltaba, se iba a quedar con todo lo que él quisiera mientras me violaba. Incluso con mi virginidad.

Supe por su mirada desencajada que le excitó mucho romper mi media. Desgarró la otra con idéntica fiereza y con gran cara de lujuria. Los potentes brazos de él no me dejaban mucho lugar para moverme. Aquella zona del parking era oscura porque los fluorescentes estaban fundidos. No había escapatoria.

Él tenía los ojos perdidos en el escote que salía tímidamente de mi camisa blanca. Procedió a quitármela, con demasiada fuerza porque dos botones saltaron, mientras yo miraba toda la operación con terror. Vi cómo mi sujetador blanco quedaba fuera de mi cuerpo y dos manos cubrían mis pechos, masajeándolos sin ningún tipo de pudor... Me sentía fatal, no podía protestar y tampoco podía moverme gran cosa en ese asiento y con semejante hombre encima. Mis tetas se balanceaban al ritmo de mi agresor, que pellizcaba mis pezones sin delicadeza e incluso se llevó un pecho a la boca, llena de saliva. Quise morir en ese instante, pero lo peor estaba por llegar... ojalá hubiese muerto allí.

Solo mi pequeño short me cubría, ya que las medias estaban desgarradas por el frente. El taxista se cansó de repente de mis blancos pechos y decidió explorar el piso de debajo de mi cuerpo. Tuvo algo de delicadeza al no romper también el pantalón: me quitó ambas botas y deslizó por las piernas el pantalón con los restos de las deshilachadas medias, y tiró todo ello al asiento de al lado. Solo me quedaban puestas las bragas, parte de mi cabello cubría mis pechos. No sé a qué tipo de hombre podría parecerle sensual, pero él se relamía lujurioso. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me tiró a la parte de atrás del coche, donde no tardo en reunirse conmigo. —Intenté quitarme la gamuza de la boca, pero el violador no me lo permitió, como tampoco pude conseguir evitar que me quitase las bragas. El hombre tomó la tela por ambos lados y tiró de los extremos, pasándolos por mis muslos apretados, en un vago intento mío por luchar. Mis piernas cerradas con fuerza pugnaban por mantener resguardada la mi entrada.

No lo conseguí, porque la resbaladiza ropa se escurrió fácilmente por la presión de él y así fue como quedé totalmente desnuda debajo del taxista, con un trapo metido hasta la garganta, los pechos machados de saliva y mi virginidad que contaba sus últimos segundos antes de ser destrozada.

Yo profería grandes gemidos amortiguados ante el inminente momento. Pero él tenía tal excitación que era imparable. En relativamente poco tiempo, se deshizo también de su uniforme de taxista y al quitarse los calzoncillos reveló una erección grotesca que no podía ocultar más. Tenía un rabo enorme, en la base cubierto por una gran mata de pelo y con dos testículos gigantes que colgaban en vaivén.

Él metió la mano entre mis piernas sin miramiento y me dio un par de amplias frotadas en el pubis. Metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mí pero lo sacó rápido, parecía querer remplazarlo por su gran falo impaciente. Era evidente que esa no era la primera vez que violaba a una turista incauta y poco precavida que se había metido sola en su taxi, pero hacía bastante tiempo que no le tocaba la suerte de cometer el crimen.

Separó ampliamente mis piernas para hacer sitio a su tremenda hombría y se preparó para dar comienzo a la perforación. Parecía ser consciente lo mucho que iba a gritar, pero aquello lo traía sin cuidado porque estaba seguro de que no iban a oírnos. La violación tenía que ser rápida, porque a pesar de estar relativamente aislados alguien podía pasar y aparcar cerca.

Con una mano separó mis labios íntimos mientras con la otra tomaba fuertemente su pene y lo enfilaba a mi interior. La expresión de horror que se formaba en mi cara dolía, pero no más que el dolor inferior mientras el falo separaba mis labios vaginales y se colaba dentro de mí, en mi intimidad celosamente guardada. Sentí cada centímetro suyo abriéndome por dentro, me dilataba...

Él se apresuró y no se detuvo cuando topó con mi himen. Este no impidió que su miembro entrase en mí, simplemente lo rompió de una brutal estocada. Sentí la fina membranita virginal convertirse en un desgarro de sangre. Me retorcí de dolor y empecé a hacer aspavientos mientras las lágrimas empapaban el trapo que me cerraba la boca; pero no por ello él dejó de empujar. No paró hasta que su pene encajó completamente dentro de mis entrañas doloridas.

El aparato de él estaba tan duro que solo incrementaba el dolor que apenas aguantaba. Mis paredes vaginales apretaban con inusitada fuerza el pene que acababan de recibir, mientras cierta cantidad de sangre caliente emanaba de mis entrañas y recubría el gigantesco miembro.

Sentí cómo ese intruso caliente apretaba mi útero. Acto seguido, el taxista empezó un violento movimiento de meter y sacar, acompañado de bufidos que yo malograba proferir. Yo estaba excesivamente apretada, pero él se encargó de abrirme a base de rudas estocadas, lo cual escocía mi sexo hasta límites insospechados. Romper violentamente la virginidad de una chica así no le iba a ocurrir todos los días.

De repente tomó mi cuello entre sus enormes manos y comenzó a asfixiarme. Él estaba muy excitado, sus movimientos de penetración hacían que el taxi entero se balanceara a su ritmo en aquella oscura parte de garaje que estaba siendo un infierno para mí. Entendí que él experimentaba una insospechada sensación de placer al violarme; cubrirse su pene enorme con mi delicado cuerpo, dilatando mi vagina, agarrando con violencia mi pequeño cuello para acompañar sus embestidas y sintiendo la sangre empapando la matriz.

Me faltaba el aire y todo giraba a mi alrededor. Yo quería morir del dolor de aquel falo enorme que me abría por dentro, partiéndome en dos cada vez más al fondo en cada movimiento. Movimiento que se acrecentaba por momentos, cosa que no quería ni imaginarme. Y es que el violador estaba llegando al clímax, se movía de forma más descontrolada, volcándose sobre mi pálido cuerpo cada vez más rápido. Sentía cómo sus testículos se revolvían con placer, chocando desaforadamente contra mi trasero en cada penetración. Una sensación calurosa atravesaba su candente pene a la vez que desgarraba mi vagina.

Y no soportó más; pegó un último empujón brutal hacia mi útero mientras sentía cómo se corría y apretaba mi cuello. Emitió un grito desorbitadamente alto, un gruñido de placer mientras me agarraba con fuerza, estrangulándome hasta dejarme sin aliento. La imagen congelada de aquel sujeto quedó grabada en mi conciencia hasta que todo se puso negro.

Tras morir, hay un breve periodo al que se lo puede considerar como Limbo entre el cielo y la tierra. El corazón ya no palpita, pero las sensaciones ahí están todavía frescas. Incluso mi Limbo fue un infierno. Por suerte, dejé de sentir tan paulatinamente que no lo noté, pero el temor no aminoré hasta mucho después. Con mis sentidos a medio camino, noté un cambio de ritmo en sus embestidas, y me estremecí ante la sensación de aquel objeto intruso clavándose hasta lo más hondo de mi intimidad. De repente, su enorme pene comenzó a lanzar chorros de un líquido hirviendo que se conjugaba con mis heridas paredes vaginales, empapándolas, salpicándolas, quemándolas... Me sentí llenada de un denso semen que corría lenta pero implacablemente por mi cavidad desvirgada hacia mi útero. Parecía como si el esperma fuera inagotable, como si él no dejara de expulsar semen y ese momento fuera eterno, mientras aún continuaban algunas sacudidas vejatorias contra mi pubis.

El semen se disolvió en mí; penetraba hirviendo mis partes más íntimas. Finalmente, él hizo más lentos sus movimientos y retiró un poco el pene de la profundidad mi sexo casi muerto, lleno de sangre y semen, dejándolo a la apertura, mientras aún mantenía su peso sobre mí y resoplaba por el intenso ejercicio de destrozarme hasta la muerte.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos y ardían, pero solo había una inmensidad oscura que se extendía hasta donde terminaba el horizonte. De repente, ante mí se encendió una pequeña luz. Miré a mi alrededor y me hallé para en medio de la nada, desnuda. Ya no sentía dolor, ni nada. Sin dudarlo, caminé hacia la luz y esta me envolvió, cegándome durante unos minutos. Cuando recuperé la visión, pude ver mi cuerpo magullado desde un plano superior.

El taxista seguía dentro de mi cuerpo, hasta que decidió salir. Su pene había perdiendo rigidez pero aún goteaba líquido blanco que estableció una curiosa línea entre mi sexo y el suyo. De mi vagina brotaba una cascada de sangre y semen que se esparció por todo el asiento.

El hombre observó mi cuerpo muerto y tras percatarse de ello, apartó sus manos de mi cuello. Me cacheteó suevamente y al no ver respuesta, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Se vistió rápido y se pasó al asiento del conductor, con mi cuerpo tirado en el asiento de atrás. Así salió del estacionamiento y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad.

Dejó mi cadáver a un lado de la ruta, donde los animales salvajes me mordisquearon hasta que unas personas me encontraron a los días, sin ojos y el rostro irreconocible.

Los forenses jamás supieron quién era, pero yo no lo olvido; ni a él ni a mí. La sed de venganza es lo único que alimenta mi alma podrida y desde entonces vago en pena en busca de ese hombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew Phoenix Plus.


End file.
